dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
The First Sacrifice
} |name = The First Sacrifice |act = 1 |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |image = The First Sacrifice.png |px = 270px |caption = |start = Help Wanted Poster (Hightown) |end = Hightown |prereqs = |location = Hightown, Lowtown, Darktown: Emeric's Investigation |rewards = |previous = |next = |appearances = Dragon Age II }} The First Sacrifice is an Act 1 secondary quest in Dragon Age II. Acquisition In Hightown Hawke will notice a Help Wanted poster on the wall seeking aid to find a missing person. Speak with Ghyslain de Carrac, who is looking for his wife Ninette. This quest is only available after Tranquility. Dialogue choices that affect Friendship/Rivalry are: * "I can help." * "You're vile. I won't help you." * Investigate ** "Don't you want her back?" *** "And you wonder why she's gone." The quest will not disappear from Hawke's journal if refusing to help; Ghyslain will redirect Hawke to speak with Jethann in The Blooming Rose. Walkthrough The Blooming Rose Go to The Blooming Rose and talk to Jethann. He thinks that Ninette left her husband, but tells you that a Templar, Emeric, is also looking for her. He says that Emeric can be found in Darktown. Darktown In the southeast part of Darktown, a map marker will direct Hawke to an underground passage called The Meeting Place. Be sure to get the deathroot to the left of the entrance. Darktown: Emeric's Investigation Save Emeric from being assaulted by thugs. Emeric informs Hawke that he was investigating multiple women's disappearances and suspects foul play. He also mentions Mharen, an older mage who disappeared. If Hawke chooses the diplomatic option ("Can I help at all?") and Isabela is in the party then . Read Emeric's notes. Lowtown Go to the foundry district in Lowtown where Mharen's trail ended. Enter the Dark Foundry. Dark Foundry There is a cutscene where a mage runs off. Hawke is attacked by a desire demon along with multiple shades and abominations. The room to the right has a chest and two more shades to dispatch. There is a trap in front of the chest. Through the center door are four more shades. The room to the left has some bones with Ninette's ring. Gallows Courtyard Go to the Gallows Courtyard and speak to Emeric (he can be found standing near the front of the area). A sarcastic Hawke traveling with Bethany will have some extra dialogue, and Aveline will make a comment regarding every dialogue choice made. If Hawke says "the killer won't get away" with Fenris in the party, he will say "Surely those in power will believe you now"; Aveline will say "My people have been slow to react, but this needs official support". Hawke receives 3 and 250 XP. Hightown Go to Hightown, speak with Ghyslain and tell him that Ninette's ring has been found. He will ask where: * If Hawke says that it was on her severed hand he will instruct Hawke to keep the ring, saying he would rather not have anything to link him to her death since her family is angry. He gives Hawke 1 , but no ring appears in Hawke's inventory. * If Hawke responds "it doesn't matter" instead, Ghyslain says that he will send the ring to her family and Hawke still receives 1 . Hawke can speak to Jethann at The Blooming Rose to tell him about Ninette's death (but it is not required for the quest). He will obviously be upset upon hearing the news. Rewards *250 XP (speaking to Emeric in the Gallows) *3 from Emeric *1 from Ghyslain de Carrac Notes * When approaching Ghyslain for the first time to acquire the quest he will sometimes say, "Does no one see this exclamation mark above my head?", breaking the fourth wall. * When speaking with Ghyslain for the first time, some companions will comment after he remarks that Ninette needs to be "dragged home": ** Aveline: "The guards disagree." ** Fenris: "I can't imagine why she might have run away." ** Isabela: "She's your wife, not a dog!" * Hawke can talk to Jethann again after the first conversation for an option to sleep with him (regardless of whether Hawke is male or female). However, if Aveline/Carver/Bethany is in the party, they will ask Hawke to do this another time. Ignoring their objection and doing it anyway will result in from the person who objected. If Merrill is present as well, she will ask if she can't wait outside instead (possibly only with an aggressive Hawke, since (s)he tells the sibling to wait there for her/him). * If Aveline/Carver/Bethany aren't present, but Isabela is, she will comment, "I learn new things about you every day." * If Hawke doesn't sleep with Jethann during the quest, after completing it there will be a third dialogue option to inform him of Ninette's death. Only one choice can be made, either sleeping with him or informing him about Ninette's fate – after that he leaves. * Bringing Isabela, Merrill, and Varric to talk to Jethann results in an adorable paired comment. There are additional paired comments for Isabela/Merrill (without Varric), and Isabela/Fenris. ** Isabela and Fenris dialogue: Isabela - "Ooh, I like him. He reminds me of someone". Fenris - "shaking head - Can't imagine who" ** Isabela and Merrill dialogue: Isabela - "Ooh, I like him. He reminds me of someone". Merrill - "He does? Who is it?" Isabela - "Think about it, Kitten". Merrill - "You couldn't have meant Varric, because he's not even an elf - Oh! You were referring to yourself! Sorry!" Isabela - "See? I knew it'd come to you". ** Isabela, Varric and Merrill dialogue: Isabela - "Ooh, I like him. He reminds me of someone". Merrill - "He does? Who is it?" Varric: "I'll tell you when you're older, Daisy". * If Varric is in the party while talking to Emeric, he'll make a joke about his past. * This quest is a prelude to Prime Suspect. Other than some minor dialogue differences, it doesn't affect the story whether or not it is completed. * When going to the gallows, if Fenris is brought to the gallows (if it's the first time maybe) a conversation will start regarding the circle of magi. Can result in Fenris Rivalry (5), Rivalry (10), or Friendship (5). Trivia *Dulci de Launcet and her daughters will be spreading rumors about Ninette and her elven lover at Duke Prosper's party in the Mark of the Assassin DLC. Bugs * When you get this quest from Ghyslain the description in the journal says to go to The Blooming Rose at night to talk to Jethann, but he can found there during the day as well. * Emeric will appear in The Blooming Rose (Night) after being rescued with a quest marker over him, but he cannot be interacted with after visiting the factory. * It says you can visit Emeric in Darktown at either Day or Night, but when you exit darktown after saving him, it will always be night time. ** This may be intentional, since the next place you are expected to go in this quest is to Lowtown at night. Category:Dragon Age II secondary quests